Question: Express $0.8635$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.8635$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100} + \dfrac{3}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{8635}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $8635$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{8635}{10000}$